


Mercury The Taxi Driver

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, slight black mail, tags are hard to come up with :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Mercury is just a humble taxi driving going about his day, that's until he comes across busty blonde waiting for a ride. And boy does he plan to give her a ride ;)





	Mercury The Taxi Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyoooo, sooooo here's a new smut heheheheheh 
> 
> I wanna thank SuperSecretAgentQrow and DrunkDragon for beta read this <3 thx guys <3
> 
> Anyway with hope you enjoy <3

Mercury loved being a taxi cab driver, he enjoyed meeting all different kinds of people plus the cash flow was decent. But his favourite part had to be all the hot women he drove around, anything from shy bookworms to raven-haired divas. He enjoyed casually flirting with them, and if he used his charm right he would have them naked in the back seat of his cab sucking his cock. They say you never work a day in your life if you’re doing something you love, and he sure did love his job.

 

A smile formed on his face when he saw a busty blonde waving him down. She was wearing a short brown leather jacket with a yellow tube top paired with black, super short shorts that showed off her creamy white thighs. He jerked the brake at the last second and unlocked the back door to let her hop in.  _ “Holy shit, she has a fantastic pair of tits,”  _ he thought to himself.   

 

“Good morning,” the blonde chirped, giving him a smile. 

 

“Fantastic pair of- I mean morning, where can I take ya, hot stuff?” he drawled as she put on her seatbelt.

 

“Just to Patch thanks, and my name is Yang actually,” she told him as she pulled a bottle of water out from her handbag and took a long drag from it.

 

“First name basis already? Well then, call me Mercury and I’ll get you where you wanna be in no time. You doing anything fun today?” he asked. If she wasn’t, he was going to make it fun for her.

 

Yang hummed, capping back her empty bottle. “Just, going to see my sister, maybe grab lunch, nothing special. You had a busy day so far?” she asked as he started driving.

 

“Actually you’re my first customer of the shift, but don’t worry it’s not that I suck, I only started working about ten minutes ago.”

 

She chuckled, leaning back and gazing out the window. “I dunno, mister, ten minutes is a lot of time to get stuff done.”

 

_ Perfect setup _ . “You’re not wrong, Yang. Hell, in ten minutes I can have you writhing all over the leather seats back there,” he explained as if it was simple algebra.

 

From the rearview mirror, he watched her eyes zero in on his own, before she chuckled again, only  _ way _ more saucily. “Well well, aren’t you forward.” The blonde leaned back farther, almost pointing her breasts at the mirror. “You seem like a guy who thinks he’s just  _ full _ of naughty little surprises.”

 

“I just say it how I see it,” he replied with a shrug. “Tell you what, you flash me your tits and I won't charge you for the fare,” he offered, sending her a front-facing grin.

 

She bit her lower lip, thinking about his offer. “You drive a  _ hard _ bargain, Mr. Mercury. Deal.”

 

She ripped off her jacket so she was just in her tight tube top, ad Mercury slowed down just to make sure he could keep an eye on both her and the road. She teased him a little by rubbing her hands over her large fleshy mounds before suddenly pulling the tube top down. His eyes struggled to stay focused on the road once her tits were free, feeling himself hardening at the sight.

 

“Damn it all, those are better than I thought,” he breathed as he shifted in his seat, trying to ease the pressure on his growing rod.

 

Yang moaned quietly against her own ministrations. “Heh heh, good enough to give away a free cab ride?” she asked as she started to rub her nipples...

 

“More than good enough, hot stuff,” he agreed as he started to rub his cock through his jeans. 

 

She snaked one of her hands down into her shorts and panties, slowly rubbing her clit and moaning at the contact. He wasn’t sure who was enjoying this more, but he wasn’t going to complain about getting a free show.

 

“I changed my mind, I do have plans today. I have an appointment with whatever deserted alley you can get to fastest, preferably by now o’clock. Can you get me there, handsome?”

 

Mercury had never gunned the hunk of junk as hard as he did then.

 

A mere twenty seconds of moaning and jerking later, Mercury slammed down on the brakes, pulling back into a lonely parking garage by an abandoned strip mall. “Welcome to  _ Chez Dickurie, _ favored pit stop of hot babes and one-hit women alike,” he said with none-too-fake elegance.

 

“Oh? You take many ladies here then?” she asked while she kept playing with herself as if they weren’t in a conversation.

 

Mercury pulled the brakes and leaned backward, so his head was upside down facing her. “A few, but it usually takes more than just a free cab ride to get them to agree. But you’re just a little slut aren’t you?” he asked, wondering how she’d react to his name calling.

 

Yang reached forward and gently cupped his face, before poking his eyes and scratching his temples. Mercury reared forward and unbuckled his seat belt, less hurt than turned on. “Looks like the kitten has claws.”

 

“Nyah,” she smiled cheekily and dragged a single finger down his neck. “Yes, she does. Kitten also wants to play, hot stuff.” With that, she hooked both arms under his and yanked him into the back with her.

 

She didn’t even bother undressing him before smashing his face against her left tit. Seemed she wanted the action first. Mercury repositioned his mouth, latching on to start sucking and biting her tits. One of his hands came in to pinch the nipple that wasn’t being played with, and she moaned loudly as he bit down over and over. 

 

He moved his mouth up from her breasts to her neck, sucking and nipping at the supple skin. He wanted to leave big-ass marks for her to remember him by. She started working on unbuttoning her shorts, pulling them down along with her lace panties once they were undone. He pulled away from her neck, peppering his way down her toned body. 

 

His lips eventually reached her inner thighs, but Mercury wasn’t going to go for the sweet spot just yet. He wanted to tease her, make her beg. She was already wet from masturbating, and he couldn’t wait to devour her glistening peach. Despite the primal rod pointing him in the right direction, he willed himself to be patient. He started to move his lips closer and closer to the one spot she wanted his mouth on. 

 

He paused a hair’s breadth away. “So wet already, how much do you want this?” he whispered as he gently slid a finger along her folds, making her squirm.

 

Yang scratched him again, albeit a little more desperately. “N-nyah ah.”

 

He blew cold air on her soaking folds, reveling in her thrashing about. “Hot stuff, that wasn’t the answer I was looking for,” he sang perched on her flat stomach, finger still driving her mad.

 

“Ny-n- fuck, p-please,” she whimpered, shallow breaths bobbing Mercury’s head up and down...

 

_ Another one hooked in _ , he thought cruelly. “Beg for it slut,” he growled as he pressed the finger right onto her clit...

 

“P-please eat my pussy, I want it. I n- _ need _ it,” she begged, her hands pawing at his cheek and her chest.

 

Mercury rubbed her lightly as a reward. “Good girl,” he replied before sinking low and licking his way up her juicy pussy.

 

She let out a loud moan of relief as his tongue worked magic on her, adding two fingers to the mixer inside her folds. He sunk them as deep as he could before hooking them up slightly, moving them skilfully across her g-spot. Mercury earned her raking a hand through his silver hair, massaging his scalp with her hands and his arousal with her mewls.

  
  


“U-ungh, fuck fuck  _ fuck _ ,” she grunted when her climax hit her out of nowhere, her legs closing around his head like a vice. 

 

He grinned as she came, silently praying to whatever Greek god bestowed him with such oral skills. He lapped up her cum with his tongue, then hoisted himself up to kiss her deeply, letting her taste her own juices. Wasting no time, he effortlessly shrugged off everything but his boxers, giving her a quick hip thrust backward before tearing those off as well. 

 

His engorged cock sprang free, greeting Yang with a gracious bow and standing back up to meet her every desire. She licked her lips as she sat up hungrily, eyeing his manhood as if it was some delicious snack. 

 

“Like what you see then?” he asked, smirking at her when she nodded all-too eagerly. “Well do me a favor and look in the corner there,” he said, pointing at the camera that had been recording them the entire time.

 

Yang blinked, momentarily shaken out of the sex-starved craze the cab driver had put her in. “You mean you didn’t turn off your taxi camera?” she asked in disbelief as she sat up properly. “Y-you mean, that....what we just did, it’s all on tape..?”

 

“It’s for security,” he replied with a shrug. She groaned as she palmed her face, she should have remembered taxis came with security cameras. “But don’t worry Blondie, I might delete it later. Or maybe I won’t. Depends on how well you behave.”

 

Yang stared at him before leaning in till she was a breath away from his dick, inhaling the heady scent. “You know what. M-maybe I want you to give me a copy of it..?” she asked cautiously, biting her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes. 

 

Again he chuckled, stroking her long golden locks slowly. “Oh, I like the way you’re thinking now, Blondie.”

 

Grabbing his cock with one hand, Mercury knelt against her and started sliding it up and down the flesh of her womanhood. She whined at the contact, raising her hips in a desperate attempt to increase the friction.

 

“Uh-uh-uh,” he warned. He wasn’t going to give her what she wanted just yet. Mercury still needed to lube himself up before he entered her, and her open mouth looked like just the place to do that.

 

They maneuvered around each other so he was seated and she was on her knees, difficult with the limited room on the back of the cab. When they were finally set up she pushed him down, eager to get to work. She licked her way up from his balls to the tip and then back down, repeating this a few times before suddenly taking him in her mouth, lowering her head as deep as she could. 

 

She gagged a little as he started thrusting his hips, and he couldn’t help but sigh as he fucked her hot mouth. She went to lift up off his cock but he wasn’t having any of that - he was going to make her choke. Before she could escape he quickly placed his hands on each side of her head and forced her back down, slathering his cock in spit as she gagged on his rod.

 

He felt her tapping his leg and he knew it was time to give her a breather. He released his grip on her head, letting her pull off him immediately and gasp for air. A thread of spit hung from her chin to his dick and he marveled at the alluring sight she’d become in their short time together. 

 

Now that his shaft was all lubed up, he was ready to take Yang for the ride of her life. He helped her move up from the floor and sat her in his lap. Without missing a beat he started sucking on her nipples again, now more than pretty sure that she had a thing for getting her nipples played with. He used one of his hands to line himself up with her slick entrance, and grinning ferociously he lowered her down on himself slowly. 

 

“Ughh,” she grunted as his throbbing member filled up her tight hole. 

 

“Didn’t think a slut like you could be so tight,” he said as he slowly raised his hips, making her moan. “You like it when I call you a slut don’t you?” he asked and she nodded in reply, her eyes shut as pleasure ran across her face.

 

The sounds of skin slapping skin and lustful moans soon filled the cab as he quickened his thrusts. His hands started roaming her body, then moving to cup her soft ass. He decided to give her spank, a red hand mark instantly showing up on the assaulted area. She gave a small yelp when he spanked her that gave way to a small fit of giggles and that only drove him to go faster.

 

He felt her walls begin to clamp down on him. “Hngh- fuck!” she cried out as she began grinding her hips, moaning louder and louder. He gave her nipples a light pinch, remembering she liked that from earlier. She came hard around his cock, her cries of pleasure drowning out the other sounds they were making. 

 

“Fucking hell,” she said as she slowed her grinding down, a small giggle escaping her lips. 

 

“Not bad for a cab driver, yeah?” he asked as he lifted her off him. 

 

“Well it’s going to be hard to find another guy that will fuck me as good as you have, that’s for certain,” she said making them both laugh. 

 

“Can’t say that I’m sorry,” he said as she down on her back.

 

Damn - she made for a glorious sight. He’d definitely think about her and her magnificent breasts again when he had a night alone. LIning up his cock with her entrance, he pushed his way inside, the feeling of her around his cock making him moan. It wouldn’t be long now, and he set up a quick pace and started rubbing her clit. 

 

“Fuck me,” he grunted out, his face starting to scrunch up as he held off his impending orgasm as best he could.

 

“Hah, aren’t I?” she joked, laughing lightly at her own joke just before she moaned. 

 

He then wrapped a hand around her throat and started squeezing. “Shut up bitch,” he spat out, not wanting her to distract him with jokes. But instead, he felt her tightening around his cock for the second time. It seemed she liked being choked, so he squeezed on her throat just a little harder and continued to rub her sensitive nub.

 

“Oh fuck,” she said with a strangled cry. Her hips once again starting to move around to ride out her orgasm. 

 

Her tightness began to bring forth his own orgasm, and he let go of her throat to pull himself from her sheath. He started to jerk his cock hard, his cum shooting from him. The sticky warm substance began landing all over her impressive chest, toned abdomen and some even managing to land on her face. It felt like a good thirty seconds had passed before his dick stopped leaking his seed. 

 

No one had ever made him cum like that before.

 

They both took a minute to catch their breaths, both of them letting out small laughs once they had recovered. “So I guess I better take you to see your sister then.” 

 

“Probably, or maybe you could take me back home and go for round two,” she suggested as she sat up, her hand exploring his muscular chest.

 

The door to the cab then opened, a man with a cane wearing a white coat and black bowler hat stood outside. “And that is a wrap ladies and gentlemen,” he said as he handed them some towels.

 

“Nice work Blondie,” he told her as he cleaned himself off with the towel before helping her exit the vehicle. “I have to admit. You’re my favourite performer to work with.”

 

“Aw thanks, I love working with you too,” she said as she wiped his cum off her body, then leaned into his ear. “You definitely have the best dick in the industry,” she said, giving him a wink after she pulled away from him.

 

He’d been working in the porn industry for a few years now and Yang was an up and coming new starlet. She had already won the award for best new female performer and the award for best tits. With the high demand around her, he considered himself lucky to have already shot multiple scenes with her. He wasn’t lying when he told her she was his favourite.

 

“Nice work you two,” the producer turned back to them. “These Fake Taxi scenes seem to be gaining popularity. And with this new one, I wouldn’t be surprised if we win some big awards at the next AVN. And shit - even I started getting a little hot watching you two go at it and I’m gayer than a  _ Hello Kitty _ vibrator,” Roman said with a dramatic flare.

 

All the other film crew began moving around and cleaning up the set. Yang and Mercury dressed, giving each other small smiles as they did so. “You know, if you wanted to, I wouldn’t mind if you came back to my place for round two,” she said to him, placing a hand on his groin and giving it a gentle squeeze. “What do you think?”

 

“Oh yeah? Well who am I to deny a beautiful busty blonde?” he replied with a wink before he spanked her, making her jump then giggle. “I’ll see you soon Blondie,” he said before walking off to get in his car and follow her back to her place for round two, then round three and four.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed it >:) >:) >:) hehhehe lemme know what you thought of it :P


End file.
